


Больше, чем Доктор

by SexyThing



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Спойлеры к эпизоду 6х06 "Почти люди"Написано для команды Хуниверс на ЗФБ-2017 по спецквест-заданию "Человек без свойств".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к эпизоду 6х06 "Почти люди"  
>  _Написано для команды Хуниверс на ЗФБ-2017 по спецквест-заданию "Человек без свойств"._

« _Человек обычно не знает, что для того, чтобы суметь быть тем,  
что он есть, он должен верить, что он есть нечто большее..._ »  
Роберт Музиль, «Человек без свойств».

Он не знает точно, плывет он, течет или летит. Может быть, парит в воздухе, растворившись и разделившись на миллионы невидимых молекул, и это сквозняк перегоняет его с места на место в полуразрушенном заброшенном замке. Может, что-то от его структуры все же сохранилось – достаточно, чтобы белая биомасса была способна одной силой мысли перемещать себя по холодному каменному полу, просачиваясь сквозь щели между булыжниками. Одно он понимает со всей ясностью, на которую способно сознание в его положении: в каком-то очень искаженном, очень изощренном смысле, он жив.

Доктор говорил, что он может выжить. Что при удачном стечении обстоятельств Плоть способна восстановить целостность. Он, конечно, врал, чтобы успокоить Эми. Они оба это знали. Никто из уничтоженных двойников не вернулся – разве может такой простой элемент, как третья нить ДНК, сделать его чем-то особенным?

Но, однако, он все еще здесь. Все еще слышит, как ветер шумит за узкими бойницами замка и птицы кричат, собираясь в стаи на траве. Глаза, оставленные Дженнифер, смотрят на него со стен жутким, немигающим взором, и он как можно скорее убирается из этих коридоров, чувствуя себя странно виноватым. Их страшный немой вопрос все еще пугает его.

Кажется, в какой-то момент он засыпает или теряет сознание, выпадает из реальности, даже умирает, возможно. Но когда приходит в себя, мир вокруг неожиданно становится четче, приходят слабые, едва различимые запахи, которые он не может определить. Попытавшись сдвинуться, обнаруживает, что теперь это сделать куда труднее. Перед глазами маячит белое пятно, и он со смесью восторга и ужаса понимает, что это его рука, хотя назвать ее рукой язык не поворачивается: это лишь плотный сгусток белой массы, испещренный черными прожилками толщиной с волос, который плещется в луже жидкой Плоти. Но, как бы отвратительно это ни выглядело, вывод один: его тело в самом деле начинает собираться обратно.

Доктор был прав. Ткнул пальцем в небо, но был прав.

Спустя какое-то время – так трудно определить, прошло несколько минут, часов или дней – он уже может различить очертания человеческого тела. Кожа все еще тошнотворно белая, больше похожая на мрамор, но он сжимает и разжимает пальцы, и между ними и ладонью уже не протягиваются тонкие нити незастывшей биомассы. Вскоре он может сесть, затем встать. Сделать первый шаг.

Но что-то не так. Он не чувствует себя таким, как прежде. Он резко вскидывает руки к голове и чувствует, как между пальцами скользят пряди длинных курчавых волос. Затем они вдруг почти исчезают, зато плечи тяжелеют, и он чувствует прикосновение грубой толстой кожи. Разум вспыхивает образами. Те проносятся перед глазами безумной каруселью лиц, имен, голосов. Его голос искажается снова и снова, он чувствует, как меняется – не только физически, мысли скачут, словно кто-то переключает каналы, вылавливая обрывки фраз и картинок из разных передач. 

Снова. Это происходит снова. Но в этот раз рядом нет Доктора, который помог бы ему стабилизироваться. Он кричит, уже не зная, чьим голосом, и падает на четвереньки, тяжело дыша, пытаясь сосредоточиться хотя бы на каком-то одном образе. Белые пальцы скребут ногтями по каменному полу. Боль отрезвляет. Можно сфокусироваться на ней. Он приподнимается, глубоко вдыхает и вонзает ногти в мягкую ткань ладоней, почти чувствуя, как острый сигнал бежит по нервам. Пытается вспомнить Доктора, каким видел его совсем недавно. Выбрать один образ из бешеного хоровода, мелькающего перед внутренним взором на тошнотворной и оглушающей скорости. Медленно, неохотно головокружительная карусель останавливается, и лишь тогда он открывает глаза и поднимает руки к лицу. Ноготь пронзил тонкую кожу, и по ладони скатывается крошечная капля крови, но зато тело приобрело нормальный цвет. Он снова одет в твидовый пиджак, снова чувствует, как бабочка слегка сжимает горло, видит челку, упавшую на глаза. 

Но, стоит ему потерять концентрацию, как тело вновь меняется, и вот перед глазами у него сморщенные худые пальцы и руки с черными рукавами старомодного пиджака. Полосатая форма для крикета. Коричневый плащ. Он разочарованно стонет и, бессильно опустив руки и плечи, садится прямо на холодный каменный пол. Оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь понять, что делать дальше. Он жив. Но решительно не знает, кто он такой. Конечно, он все еще может называть себя Доктором – технически, даже в этом состоянии он им и является. Но этого мало. Ему хочется определенности. Быть всеми сразу – все равно что быть никем. Не знать, кто ты есть, проживать чужие жизни, ощущать чужие эмоции, не зная, какие из них твои. Не иметь собственной жизни, собственных качеств. 

Словно чистый лист бумаги, созданный для одного лишь слова, на котором десятки разных людей нарисовали каждый свои каракули. Ничего не остается, кроме как стереть их все, безжалостно замазать белой краской и написать что-то свое. Уникальное. Свойственное ему одному.

Стать не Доктором, но чем-то больше, чем Доктор. По крайней мере, тот Доктор, которого он знает.

С трудом он поднимается на ноги и выходит на залитый солнцем двор замка. Гравий хрустит под ногами, и испуганные шумом птицы срываются с места, бросив полувыкопанных червяков, приземляются на окне, на безопасном расстоянии, и с интересом наблюдают, как Доктор пересекает двор. Он поправляет бабочку и выходит за ворота. По крайней мере, теперь у него есть четкая цель: найти себя. Быть может, ему понадобится помощь, быть может, нет, время покажет. Времени у него теперь полно. 

Спускаясь по пологому склону, он поднимает путающиеся под ногами концы длинного шарфа. Волны плещутся о берег. Вдалеке, на самом горизонте, темнеет между морем и небом полоска материка. Поднимается ветер, Доктор отбрасывает с лица локон длинных волос и, засунув руки в карманы старомодного камзола, оглядывается.

Для начала стоит найти лодку.


End file.
